World of Warcraft things that tend to go wrong
by DuoJagan
Summary: A series of short stories about WoW and...well...things that tend to go wrong in it. I Bet u couldnt tell just by looking at the title. Disclaimer: I dont own warcraft wish I did but i dont.
1. Zul'farrak

**Zul'Farrak **

**How I wish I had an area effecting spell**

Duo Jagan: Hi this is a little story about my little adventure in Zul'farik (I don't think I spelt that right) this may be a one shot or a may add on more funny stories I don't know yet never the less, enjoy the slightly modified story of how I really wish that I had bought my only area effect spell, and be sure to laugh at my horrible spelling. And since Sekah isn't in this story, I felt she needed to deliver a message

Sekah: My evil mutated puppy dog hit men will kill you and use your organs to…………….(censored)……………… So don't even think of taking MY marshmallows.

Duo: riiiiiggghhtt, anyways this is a one shot fic and I hope you like it. Cause if you don't, say hello to the evil mutated puppy dog hit men.

Troll- "Its time for the execution!" The troll charged at the party swinging his sword. Sadly enough having blue skin and a big sword doesn't make you tough. Being an elite however does make you tough, which is why the party was having a bit of trouble.

Shiginmi- "you know it would be a lot easier to kill this guy if you two quit dancing and came over to help!"

(A/N Shiginmi is me. I don't use anyone else's screen names because I have a bad memory, but if anyone asks the people here chose to remain anonymous.)

Merdin- "But gnomes have the coolest dance just look." The gnome then started dancing while the troll was attacking the hunter with his abnormally large sword.

Berly- "yah besides, you clearly have it under control. I mean the way you are gracefully getting beaten into a wisp, tells me that you have it completely under control."

Shiginmi- "You know, sarcasm just doesn't work in a video game."

Truth mace- "You know Shiginmi, it is a real pain to heal you and the battle would go a lot faster if you told your wolf to attack this guy."

Shiginmi- "What! But specter's too cute and fluffyyyyyyyyyy! That sword could cut off some of his fur.

Kazen- "wow, wow, wait a minute, you've been healing him? I'm the priest that's what I've been doing, your the paladin here! You should be beating the $#!7 out of him.

Truth mace- "first of all Paladins are very holy beings, and we dong beat the $#!7 out of people.

Kazen- "Then how come you use a giant hammer to bash troll heads in?"

Truth mace- "I'll have you know hammers are very holy symbols."

Merdin- "um guys…. The executioner has been dead for about a minute now." Everyone slowly looked at the troll's corpse. Shiginmi was busy looting it.

Truth mace- "hey I'm the tank here I get to loot it! Truth mace then picked up his mace and basically knocked Shiginmi off the giant tower they were one.

Kazen- "Holy symbols my $$."

Fortunately for Kazen, Truth mace was busy looting the executioner's corpse.

Truth mace- AHAH I got the key!

_It is at this point that I would like to help any person who hasn't played warcraft before by explaining some things to them. First of all if you haven't played warcraft before, your life means nothing. Second of all trolls aren't like the trolls in lord of the rings. These trolls are shaped more like humans, except they are a bit more lanky. They have tusks and blue skin as well. Gnomes are really short, mages use magic, priests can heal people or hurt people with spells. Paladins are messengers of the light, humans are corrupt stupid and kill each other. But in the game they're ok. Rouges can turn invisible and deal a lot of damage using knives. Hunters use bows and have pets. Elites are tougher than normal units and a key is something you use to unlock or lock doors or in this case cages. If you have played warcraft and you have read this, congratulations, you need a life. _

Truth mace- "Ok guys, I've done this before. Once we unlock these guys prepare for a hell of a fight." Truth mace at this point began unlocking the cages

Shiginmi- The quest says we have to kill this guy for a fishing rod. What the hell? I've murdered people for silver, items, and film for cameras but never a fishing pole!" Shiginmi then decided to focus and laid a trap below one of the cages.

The cages opened and the people inside got out. One goblin, one orc, two humans, and the author stupidly forgot the other person.

Shiginmi- Um, I thought we were suppose to kill these guys I cant even target them." Shiginmi noticed the talk option. He right clicked on the sergeant who said "no time to talk the trolls are here."

Shiginmi- "what the hell is he talking about?"

Truth mace- Dude, these guys help us in the beginning, the guys we have to fight, are down there."

All five players looked down the grand stair case.

Shiginmi- "Ho-ly Shit"

At least a hundred trolls were gathered around the bottom.

Truth mace- All right stay on the top so Kazen and I can heal you. If there are any quotes you wish to massacre please do so now.

Shiginmi- "This party's over!"

Berly- "Today is a good day to die!"

Kazen- "I before e except after c"

Merdin- "LEEEEERRRRROOOOYY JEEENNNNKKKIINNNSSSSS"

Everyone, including the computer players looked at Merdin and yelled "HELL NO"

Merdin- awwww

A/N if you don't know who or what Leroy Jenkins is, then I won't even bother explaining.

The first troll started to run up. About 10 arrows hit him before he was up the first step. The second troll then started to run and a single firebolt sent him flying. Then the trolls decided going up one at a time didn't work. About 30 trolls charged up the stair case. Fortunately the people who were in the cages only moments ago were now blasting their fair share of trolls.

Truth mace- "back up people take the fight to the platform.

Shiginmi ran back leaving his wolf to take care of the creep who was attacking him and then fired several shots into another troll. Kazen started healing Merdin who seemed to be agroing more creeps. Berly kept on stabbing trolls in the back, and Truth mace was beating trolls with a mace. Shiginmi kept his distance while firing arrows into the ranks of trolls. Several trolls broke past the defenses and attacked him. Shiginmi shot a burst of arrows that confused one, stabbed another and had his pet attack the third. The other 5 however were UN accounted for. Shiginmi ran around in circles until Merdin killed them off.

Shiginmi- I really wish hunters had an area effect move

Berly- What about volley?

Shiginmi- I didn't buy it I was saving up for a mount.

Berly- Well a mount wont exactly help now will it.

Shiginmi- That's not true I can run away from these guys.

The fight continued until Merdin decided to run down the first couple of stairs.

Kazen- Merdin noooooooooo I cant heal you when your over there!

Merdin managed to get one arcane explosion off before…an arrow hit him in the chest. At the bottom of the stair case an elite lifted a second arrow to his bow. Boromir's dramatic death music started to play. Merdin arcane blasted another troll to his death. The second arrow hit him in the chest, or head its hard to tell with gnomes cause they're so short. Merdin lifted his staff and casted fire bolt. Another troll burned to its death. The third arrow slammed into his chest, or head. Merdin got up to do another attack but, he was out of mana. Merdin could only watch as the fourth arrow flew at him.

Shiginmi- "four arrows, and he's dead? Even the trolls can take more than that! I can take 500 arrows before dieing. Sometimes I forget how pathetic mage armor can be."

Truth mace- "Yah but the dramatic music was cool"

Berly- "Do you guys realize were down one person?"

Shiginmi- "its ok as long as specters alive….." at that exact moment Shiginmi's wolf got attacked by a dozen trolls at once.

Shiginmi- "SPECTER NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kazen- "oh figures you shrug of Merdin's death but you will kill a million trolls to avenge your wolf

Shiginmi- "more like A MILLION AND ONE!" Shiginmi then realized he had a bit over a hundred arrows left. A/N to give you an idea, I think that if you have less than 1000 arrows you need to restock.

The 9 remaining people (9 because of the 5 cpu's) then cut through the waves of trolls and advanced down the stairs.

Truth mace- "There are still about 30 down there. Be careful, or charge to your death but only pick one."

Shiginmi- "FOR SPECTERRRRR"

Now while the part could kill 70 normal trolls and only lose 1 player and a wolf, 40 players and 3 elites made all of the difference.

The fray began and Shiginmi ended up targeting the elite that killed Merdin.

Shiginmi- "So you killed Merdin with a bow aye? Well your still no match for a marksmen ship talent line hunter!"

Shiginmi launched a hundred arrows into the troll in the time it took for the troll to shoot ten. The elite fell to the ground and stayed there. In the mean time Kazen came to the point that he was FINALLY out of mana. Its kind of strange that he has been healing everyone yet he only runs out of mana just now. The other two elites rushed Kazen and beat him to the ground. Truth mace rushed over to help, but he tripped over a rock and the 20 trolls that were attacking him managed to stab him to death. A bunch of creeps attacked Shiginmi, but he bravely and nobly used fake death so they attacked Berly instead. Berly, begin a rouge cant take on too many people at once without the first attack so he tried to run to the Cpu's for help. Shiginmi got up and shot some arrows to cover him but it was too little too late. A tank fell from the sky and squashed Berly.

Shiginmi- "I really wish I had bought my area effect spell."

Shiginmi kept shooting into their ranks as the creeps rushed him. The Cpu's made a stand to fight but in the end, it came down to two elites, a dozen trolls, one Shiginmi, and 2 Cpu's. Shiginmi eventually ran out of arrows.

Shiginmi- I guess its over LLLEEEEERRRRRRROOOYYYYY JJJJJEEENNNNNKKKKIIINNSSSS

Shiginmi charged in, and an elite threw a base ball at his head. Shiginmi fell to the ground, with completely toasted armor, no pet, and no arrows. Then half of the party quit and the instance was called off.

**This is based on a true event. It was changed a little and I replaced the party members names and made their lines, mostly lines form other experiences I had. For any of you that have failed that part of Zul' Farik, you know what it is like. This was a one shot fic I hope you enjoyed and by the way PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. **


	2. How gm's solve their problems part 1

**How game masters **

**solve problems**

**Duo Jagan- well thank you single reviewer I'm glad you liked my fic. That means you Omega Wrath to any one who may be reading this, please review and please quit throwing bricks with death notes attacked through my windows. Use rocks instead. **

**By the way, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SPACES! I had separated my beginning and story but my fic crammed them together WHY DOES MY FIC HATE SPACESSSS? Well whatever, enjoy the little demonstration of how game masters solve problems**

Ironforge, AKA lagforge, a dwarf warrior stood impatiently next to the tram. He couldn't hand in his gnomerang quest for some reason. He had posted a not for a game master to come but it had been a whole 30 seconds and no one had come! Just then, someone whispered him

gm bob- "hello I am a game master how may I help you today?"

Thunderdorf- "well I can't turn my quest into this guy in iron forge!"

gm bob- "one moment please" just then a human warrior appeared out of no where. Thunderdorf stood there a bit confused. It was the game master bob! He was however only a lvl 1.

gm bob- "where is the quest giver?"

Thunderdorf- "that one" Thunderdorf stated pointing at the gnome.

The game master slowly walked over to the gnome, the next thing Thunderdorf knew, the gnome was dead

gm bob- "can you turn in the quest now" Thunderdorf stared at the corpse for a second

Thunderdorf- "NO! HE'S DEAD I CANT TURN THE QUEST IN!"

gm bob- "well if killing the quest GIVER didn't work perhaps….

Thunderdorf- "I don't really like the look your giving me" The game master took out his sword, and in a second, Thunderdorf was dead.

A near by gnome saw this and ran away screaming to the tram, however right before reaching the portal, a thrown weapon was imbedded in his back

(meanwhile)

WTS banana cloak of the owl

WTB banana cloak of the owl

AUCTIONS GOING UP AT LOW LOW PRICES BUY THEM NOW

The iron forge auction house was a full of players, grabbing and selling auctions. Within the crowd, a level one human walked into the middle of the auction house. At that exact moment every player got the same yellow message

Attention, due to a serious error that has stopped players from handing in a quest, the local game master will have to personally solve this problem. He believes that the only way to do this, is to kill everyone person who came in contact, with the person who an not hand in the quest, and everyone who those people, came in contact with. In other words the local game master will be killing everyone in this realm.

There was a moment of silence, before people started yelling

WTF

WHAT IS THIS SHIT

OMFG

It was then that people noticed Bob. In the middle of the auction house, bob was selecting his game master weapon. Rumor has it that game masters have an area effect kill player spell on their weapon. That rumor was about to be confirmed. In less than half a second, everyone in the Iron Forge auction house was dead. Meaning that about 1/5 of that realms population was dead.

gm bob- "resistance is futile! Prepare to die"

(meanwhile)

At this exact moment a human paladin was talking to his guild mates about a raid

Big hammer- "I say that Thunder bluff should be the easiest capital to raid."

Elinor- "Nah I'm thinking the undercity"

Billybob- "what about Ogrimar?"

Big hammer- "Ogrimar is the most heavily guarded place in existence! It would be like the horde trying to raid iron forge

Elinor- "HOLY SHIT! A GAME MASTER HAS GOEN CRAZY AND IS KILLING EVERYONE HERE!

Big hammer- "lol really?"

There was no answer

Big hammer- "Elinor?" Big hammer checked his guild status.

Elinor wasn't offline, but he wasn't answering

Billybob- "HOLY SHIT! A GUILD MASTER JUST PORTED INTO STORM WIND! ELINRO WASN'T KIDDING!"

Big hammer- " WHAT! Bilylbob get OUT OF THERE!"

Once again…..there was no response

Big hammer- wait…. First Iron forge….then Storm wind….DARNASUS IS NEXT! I HAVE TO WAR- oh wait no one to warn, no one is ever in Darnasus. Perhaps I should warn BB first.

By the time Big hammer got to Booty bay everyone already knew what was going on.

WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEE

A GM killed my friend AND NOW HE CANT TALK TO ME! ITS LIKE HE DISSAPEARED

HOLD ON EVERYOEN WE CAN FIGHT BACK!

I have an alliance alt in this realm THE SAME THINGS HAPPENING TO THE HOARD

HURRAH

AND THE GAME MASTERS ARE COMING HERE NOW!

Truth mace- "EVERY ON SHUT UP!"

Big hammer- "hey your Truth mace from the first chapter"

Truth mace- "yes and I will lead you all into victory for you see… I know the game master only weak poi-" Truth mace suddenly vanished! Big hammer checked his friends list. Truth mace was now in the great sea.

Big hammer- Oh my Fucking god

Random player- ABREVIEATE YOU CURSING BASTARD

Big hammer- Srry….OMFG! THE GAME MASTERS JUST PORTED TRUTH MACE INTO THE VEILED SEA! HE'S EITHER DROWNIGN OR DIEING OF FATEIGE!

Random player- Well that's bad, but what's even worse is…THE GAME MASTERS KILLED EVERYONE IN GUBURASHI ARENA AND NOW THEY ARE COMING HERE!

(collective gasp)

I NEED A MAGE TO PORT ME SOMEWHERE! ANYWHERE

Other random player-"there is no where else, the Game masters have a track player option that works on their world map. They killed everyone else. Were all that's left

Big hammer- wow you'd think that BB would be one of the first places they'd kill

gm bob- "Hello. I am the game master bob if you have any complaints or problems, tell someone else I am busy killing you right now."

The game master entered booty bay. He waved his sword, and the Goblin guards suddenly attacked the near by players.

Random person- "EVERYONE INTO THE WATER WE CAN OUT SWIM THEM!" Random person then disappeared, and reappeared about 1000000 feet above booty bay.

Another random person- "HE'S RIGHT INTO THE WATER" the first random persons body then fell out of the sky and killed the other random person

Shiginmi- "STOP!"

(collective gasp)

ITS SHIGINMI FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! HE MUST KNOW ABOUT THE WEAK POINT TRUTH MACE WAS TALKING ABOUT!

Shiginmi- "If you do not stop killing these people, I will make the server crash! By having these 30 people I gathered all hearth to iron forge at once!"

gm bob- "Go ahead and try/"

Shiginmi- "your funeral… EVERYBODY HEARTH!" The 30 people and Shiginmi then all used their hearth stones, and in 3 seconds, all of them disappeared

Shiginmi- "aw SHIT!" somehow Shiginmi's hearth had been re-set to the booty bay in. and Bob was waiting

Everyone in Shiginmi's group of Hearthers- AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Big hammer- "um anyone here? Helloooooo"

gm bob- you are the last one left.

Big hammer- "WAIT YOU'RE A GM YOU HAVE TO HANDLE MY REQUESTS FIRST RIGHT"

gm bob- "Screw that I'm lazy let someone else handle it."

Big hammer- "But…." The game master slammed Big hammer with his sword.

gm bob- "hmm the last of them has been killed but I am going to guess the glitch has not been solved. Perhaps I need to liberate the alts, of everyone I killed and everyone they came in contact with and their alts and…. Oh screw it. I have to kill everyone in every realm. I may need help with this."

Bob disappeared from the realm, and everyone in every other realm, felt a chill, as the ominous cloud of darkness began to rain death. A sequal is in the making!

**Kind of stupid, but I think its funny hope you liked it please review, and I think I'm gonna come up with a sequal chapter I just don't know how to make it end. I mean how do you kill a GM! **


	3. How GM's solve problems part 2

How Game Master solve Problems

**PART 2**

**Duo Jagan- Thank you for reading this chapter, this one DOESN'T have a million spelling errors (gasp) Any error in spelling you see, is completely intentional. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Anyways in the chapter before this _how game masters solve problems part 1_ I put brackets around "gm" since that's what it looks like when they whisper you, although the story DELEATED MY BRACKETS AS WELL AS MY SPACES! **

**Duo Jagan- To anyone who cares, my Yu Yu Hackusho fic, may actually be finished Sekah and I may work on it over E-mail, now please enjoy the chapter. It's funnier than the last one. **

**Blackwolfmajik- I actually didn't find anything strange about Ghaz-ria I mean, there is a pool of water with nothing in it. You bang a hammer and a 3 headed serpent appears in it, even though it's bigger than the pool of water. Then you have to kill it despite the deadly three heads, just for ONE LITTLE SCALE! Is there really anything odd about that? **

**Killerc33- Well would it honestly be a good story if I killed the game master by reporting him? Besides the game masters are all trying to destroy the realms that wouldn't happen. And thank u for putting me on your favorite authors list.**

**Moist- Glad u liked it here's another chapter and there are more to come.**

**Sosha809- Glad to hear you liked it and thank you for putting my on your favorite authors list, how do I know who put me on their favorite authors list u ask? (twilight zone music) I……don't…..know**

_3 hours after the realm whisperwind laid in ruins, the other realms had slowly collapsed under the power of the Game Masters. Only a few realms remained, one of which was the realm proudmoore, where our story takes place_

(Screen zooms out to show a Dwarf) D'oh Mai tai Rai…(that's the closest I can get to spelling what the guys sing on the intro) Mah' Rai Za, ooo

Random Dwarf- "Why the hell are we showing the intro"

Duo Jagan- "just shut up and follow the script" (intro stops)

Random Dwarf- (reads from script) "um, yes Mr. Game master, there Is something else you can help me with… you see, horde and alliance can now actually talk to each other on general chat, I can understand orcish and everyone seems to be experiencing the glitch"

gm bill- "Don't worry I will take care of it"

Random Dwarf suddenly found himself in the veiled sea.

gm bill- "You will be baptized in the waters, and when you drown to death the glitch will go away"

Random Dwarf- "WHAT! HOW WILL THAT HELP! EVERYONES EXPERIENCING THE GLITCH!"

gm bill- "hmmmm…. I will ask a fellow game master for advice…. The game master then looked at his friends list….one game master had created a character in this realm

gm bill- "Game master Bob… are you here"

gm Bob- (darth vadar music starts to play) "Yes Bill, I am here…and incidentally I am your father"

gm bill- "what's with the star wars music?" (music abrupt ably stops) "and your not my father you're the antagonist of the story"

gm Bob- (eyes shift) "what music, and ahem that's what I meant to say" (eyes shift again)

gm Bill- "Nothing just never mind. Look, there seems to be a glitch that has effected the entire realm.

gm Bob- "Ah, no doubt a side effect from the glitch I have been following, u see in the realm whisperwind someone was unable to hand in the quest"

gm bill- "that's simple kill the quest giver"

gm Bob- "That didn't work."

gm bill- "then kill the person trying to hand in the quest"

gm Bob- "didn't work"

gm bill- "hmm…. Is there perhaps a non violent solution?"

gm Bob- "WHAT! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THIS! YOU WILL BE FIRED FOR SURE! Remember Game master school? KILLING SOLVES EVERYTHING!"

gm bill- "You're right I'm sorry… but then… what do you do"

gm Bob- "kill everyone IN THE ENTIRE REALM!"

gm bill- "And that didn't work?"

gm Bob- "no it didn't! and do you know what option that leaves?"

gm bill- "Kill EVERYONE IN EVERY REALM!"

gm Bob- "YESSS!" (Darth Vadar Music Starts playing)

gm Bill- "Ok seriously WHAT IS WITH THAT STAR WARS MUSIC!"

gm Bob- "oh shut up! I have nothing better to do so I will help you destroy this realm."

Random Dwarf- "Under water breathing potions….wearing off…..help….meeeeeeeee"

gm bill- "You are experiencing a car crash." (game master bill then threw a car) (why the hell is there a car in WoW?) onto the unfortunate dwarf.

Meanwhile...somewhere of no particular importance to the value of the story or the plot

Some guy1- "Dude, I was with my alt when this game master totally came out of no where and said, all your bases are belonging to us, and he totally killed everyone"

Some guy 2- "Dude the same thing happened to my guy, a game master lifted him up 3,000 feet up in the air, and dropped him onto a player named "other random person"….or something like that.

Some guy 3- "Yah man, but I heard that an alliance counter party is being formed in iron forge

Some guy 1- "I heard that the horde guys are doing the same thing in ogrimar"

Some guy 3- "How do you know?"

Some guy 1- "Dude we can hear horde chat for some reason remember"

Some guy 3- "Oh yah I forgot"

Some guy 2- "Has it occurred to you that our creation in this story was merely a way to allow the readers to understand what is going on before the confusing gibberish kicks in?"

Some guy 3- "Yes, and chances are the author will amuse himself by making us die in a comical but overused way. "

Some guy 1- "Yah"

Just then a piano fell on the trio's head. What is a piano doing in WoW? Probably the same thing that a talking chicken and a car are doing in WoW but whatever reason that is, no body knows……….

Some place with extremely relative importance with the plot

OMFG IRON FORGE LAG IS KILLING ME!

WHY THE HELL WAS THE RESISTANCE PLANNED TO TAKE PLACE HERE!

HO-LY SHIT 500 PEOPLE IN ONE PLACE IS NOT A GOOD IDEA

gm bill- "Wow it was kind of stupid for these guys to announce their meeting place over general chat in every location at once but….this makes life easier, if the horde is meeting in ogrimar and the alliance, in iron forge, I can finally perform the game master's ultimate spell."

Bill stood at the edge of the cliff that iron forge was nestled in, iron forge itself was 500 feet below him right now, but he had a good idea of where eh was aiming. Bill then started casting. "For the lag that can kill a thousand nations…" The capitals shall collide, and the lag shall reverse the tide itself, and the scar on the ocean shall heal."

gm bob- "Dude what the fuck was that? You don't need to talk while casting spells."

gm bill- "I know I just always wanted to say that."

Below Bill, the fabric of space and time was warping. On the other side of Azeroth, a lvl 7 rouge watched as Ogrimar disappeared in front of his very eyes, while back in the eastern Kingdoms, everyone…..both alliance and horde alike, watched the two capitals appear in the exact same spot, with walls overlapping, trainers colliding, and….most importantly….the auction houses appeared right on top of each other.

Everyone around iron forge could see, the lag was too much. For those of u that ever use the help menu, there is a problem "I am falling through the world" I have not met anyone who has encountered this problem, but the very capitals themselves, started falling, into the snowy ground

Imagine if u will, a mi of iron forge and Orgimar, their walls intersect and cur each other off, they are falling, into darkness, beneath the surface of the world, and there is no end to the darkness, and if your mind can take it, imagine a flying pig names Mr. Mcfluffles watching this from afar, wondering what kind of twisted author would name him Mr. Mcfluffles

Alliance guy- "AHA ITS TIME FOR ME TO GET MY HONOR RANKING UP! BY BEATIGN THE SAVAGE AND BRUTAL HORDE TO DEATH WITH THIS MEAT CLEAVER I FOUND! FOR THE WEAPONS I GET FOR KILLING HORDE FOR NO REASONNNN!"

Horde guy- (gasp) "the alliance, we must kill them and then give them a proper burial to honor their warrior spirits! I shall use this sophisticated gun I invented to dispatch these people! FOR THE GLORY OF THE HORDE!"

Some guy reading the fic- "Dude, is it just me or is this guy right? The alliance is suppose to be sophisticated and all but, its the guys who play alliance are jerks and the horde is really nice."

Some guy reading fic 2- "OMFG YOUR FUCKIGN RIGHT! I TOTALLY NEED TO POWNZOR THE FOOL WHO MADE ME ABREVIATE ME L33T TASTIK FREAKING 2 LINES!

Some guy 1- Right……………..

Ghala- "Wait! Why are we fighting?"

Vesper- "Dude, your alliance, I'm horde, we have to kill each other"

Ghala- "But since we can understand each other we can work together to kill the god damned game masters."

Vesper- "I haven't thought about it like that…and now that I have, I think it still sucks."

Vesper swung his sword at Ghala, who dodged to the right, and started casting, however since iron forge was falling he couldn't cast.

Ghala- "DAMN!"

Vesper- "What noob?"

Ghala- "I can't cast!"

Vesper- "oh that's not true, hey Xialot, can you use spells"

Xialot- "I can't cast spells but I an use instant cast ones, and I'm gonna prove it to you while at the same time, playing my role as some guy with a name that dies." Xialot used slow fall, so he stopped falling while iron forge kept falling. So it looked to every one else like Xialot flew into the sky, broke his neck on the gryphon master balcony for the horde, hit his head on the top of iron forge, and fell into the great forge and died.

Vesper- "OH NOOOO FRIEND I OBVIOUSLY HAVE AN ATTACHTMENT TO AND WAS PLACED IN THE STORY TO DIE! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE U!"

Ghala- "Cuz, this was his role in the story."

Vesper- "Your right! He did his part, and I will honor his job, BY ACTUALY USING THE GOD DAMNED SCRIP!"

Ghala- "YES! And in the script we have to work together to defeat the game masters."

Vesper- "Do we end up winning?"

Ghala- "I don't know I haven't looked that far into the story yet."

Vesper- "Well I suppose we should for starters find a way out of here."

Ghala- "Right, can u go to your flight master?"

Vesper- "No an iron forge wall is blocking out the two paths I would have to fly, but I doubt anyone here is willing to risk slow fall after seeing that."

Just then about 10 mages flew up into the sky and broke their necks, and all somehow fell into the great forge despite using slow fall on opposite sides of the map.

Vesper- Yah I think it would be best if you used your flight master.

Ghala walked to her gryphon master, and told her to give her a ride to storm wind.

Gryphon master- "You don't wanna do that, the last person that took a gryphon was killed by a game master."

Ghala- "I'm gonna ignore the fact that your not suppose to talk. And ask you how did the game masters kill them.

Gryphon master- "Oh a game master is waiting on the steps of iron forge for a friend of his to show up. He just uses his player killing spell on anyone who flies past."

Ghala- "Thank you for the help random CPU! I shall always honor your aid by giving you the exact amount of copper you request for a gryphon ride without any tip.

Gryphon master- "I hate my job."

Ghala- "EVERYONE BOTH ALLIANCE AND HORDE ALIKE LISTEN! There is a game master waiting on the steps of iron forge. We can knock him off the edge, and he will forever fall to his death."

Baller- "Why should we listen to you?"

Ghala- "Cus I'm the main character of this story! I admit it I AM THE ALT OF BIG HAMMER!"

Everyone else- (GASP)

Baller- "Oh my god! A recurring character means we still stand a chance! WE MUST LISTEN TO THE FREAK WHO CAN SPEAK TO CPU'S"

Ghala- "Um………right…."

gm bob- "Hm. Every other realm has fallen, after this realm dies, the game masters will become gods! And I can FINALLY! Do what I always wanted to do…… I can ascend to a higher level of existence AND KILL THE GOD DAMNED AUTHOR FOR NAMING ME BOB!"

Baller- "why the hell is he talking to himself?

Vesper- "I….don't...know…. but I'm sure there is a very good reason.

Ghala- "look just stick with the plan."

At that point about 100 players both alliance and horde charged the gm, spamming him with emotes.

Ghala pointed at you

Vesper slapped you

Baller shot you

gm bob- "What the hell?"

The wave of players charged at Bob however the kill player spell kept them at bay.

Baller- "Hm, he's not falling off I SHALL MAKE HIM FALL OFF."

gm bob- "oh you want me to fall off, well you just shouted out your plan, which is kind of dumb, but there's no way I'm falling down."

Baller- "DIE SCUM!" Baller rammed into the game master, which is kind of weird since you tend to phase through people u bump into.

Baller- "Perhaps I should have thought this through."

gm bob- "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Baller and bob fell off the already falling iron forge, and into the gaping darkness.

Baller- "I just finished reading the script I DIE! WHY DO I DIE NOOOO"

Vesper- "BALLER NOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well 1 GM down 1 to go."

Ghala- "VESPER BEHIND YOU!"

Vesper looked behind him to see another game master.

gm Bill- "your going down punk." Bill stuck his sword into Vesper.

Vesper- "Damn…..I guess this is the end….but I won't go down without A---"

Bob kicked vesper in the crotch, despite that he's a warrior and rouges learn kick.

Ghala- "Vesper can still be cured, have someone give him a potion, the rest of us need to lure this game master to the mages."

The hundreds of players scurried back into the iron forge section of the labyrinth. Bill followed.

gm bill- "I will avenge Bob EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL A THOUSAND PEOPLE TO DO IT!"

It was then that Bill noticed the hundreds of mages.

Ghala- "NOW EVERYONE SPAM ARCANE EXPLOSION!"

About 80 mages spammed arcane explosion. The players at their computers closed their eyes, as the game master got a seizure.

gm Bill- "must….kill……everything…." In his blind rage Bill wandered into the great forge itself, and none can go into the great forge, and come back out alive.

Vesper- "Thanks for the potion man, I suppose that other game master was taken care of," Vesper was on the steps of iron forge where he fell. A tauren had kindly given him a potion.

Vesper- "Well the story isn't over yet, so I suppose something bad is going to happen."

The Tauren, next to him, could not answer, a thrown weapon embedded his cow back.

gm bob- "Haven't you heard about the game masters ability to teleport?'

Vesper- "I've read the script, I know I will die, but know that the other game master in this realm is gone."

gm bob- "I was hoping to hear you scream, but your naiveté is just as amusing, a game master can never die."

Bob cut Vesper's head off and walked into the mix of capitals.

gm Bob- "No….its impossible…..you couldn't have."

Bob jumped down to his fallen game master.

gm bob- "I am such a fool, I let my revenge blind me, and because of that I have lost the only person…..who likes my cooking."

Bob let out a horrible scream of pain and despair.

gm Bob- "YOU DID THIS! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bob leapt up at Ghala, but suddenly a certain hero of the horde butted him out of the way. The lvl 60 thrall stood in front of the Game master.

gm bob- "What the hell? An iron forge wall was suppose to block out his chamber what happened?"

Voice- "I HAPPENED!"

A lvl 30 Shaman walked through the crowd.

Voice- "I am Dorcus, the voice of death itself I AM THE AUTHOR!"

gm bob- "your only a lvl 30. do you really think you can beat me?"

Dorcus- "heh, your forgetting one thing I AM A LVL 30 SHAMAN!"

gm bob- "But that means…."

Dorcus- "Yes, wind furry AND I AM THE ENHANCMENT TALANT LINE!"

gm bob- "Shaman, the sickest class, at lvl 30 they learn wind furry, a powerful move which gives them a chance to deal an additional hit on attack."

Dorcus- "And with the enhancement Talent line, wind furry is the sickest move ever."

Dorcus, hit the game master about a thousand times in a second, and although the game master had about a million armor, at least 1 damage had to be done per blow, and since his char was only a lvl 1, one thousand hits doing 1 damage a piece killed him.

Dorcus- "The deed is done. I created your rampage by naming you bob, and I have atoned for my sins."

Dorcus magically disappeared

Ghala- "um, did he just leave before stopping iron forge from falling?"

TO THE GRYPHON MASTER! HURRY!

Ghala- "Gryphon master everyone here needs a ride."

Gryphon master- "Oh no I just looked at my savings, and I'm FILTHY RICH! Do you know how much gold I get a day when everyone uses a gryphon? I don't need to work here any more I'm buying my own tropical island off the coast of strangle thorn. SEE YA SUCKERS!" The gryphon master mounted one of his servants and flew off.

Ghala- "but……."

**So the story ends, once the realm proudmoore was saved the Game masters got bored and decided to take a break, while the next blizzard patch came out and fixed everything….except….in proudmoore…..another version of Iron forge is still falling below the earth, and the people too stupid to use their hearth stones, are still falling with it. **

**Hope you liked it, srry bout the ending I made it as funny as I could, overall I am pleased with this story next I am going to tell everyone the horrors of class quests. That will be fun. Please Review **


	4. The horrors of class quests

**The Horrors of CLASS QUESTS**

**Duo Jagan: HAPPPPYYY HALLOWEEEENNNNN! Oh wait its January, go figure. How long has it been since I updated? Well at any rate sorry to make you wait. I haven't found the time to take all 9 classes and do a quest for each one yet. **

**Well we all know the horrors of class quests, and its high time someone published what goes on in these vexing quests. **

Shaman

Bloodhorn: "Must…..complete…quest….for water totem….must….stand…up……"

Bloodhorn was crawling through the barrens. I do mean crawling. He was searching for someone who was suppose to be just south of Booty bay.

Pirate: "aye look ere, looks like steak"

Talking Raptor: "Yes, but it smells disgusting, throw it in the ocean I'm not gonna eat that,"

The two creeps pushed Bloodhorn into the ocean, Bloodhorn was lucky and was floated to a small camp that was on the edge of a cliff. There he found the person he was trying to hand the quest into. This is where you get to see Bloodhorn get tortured.

Bloodhorn: "OMFG! The person I had to find was on the edge of the rift facing the ocean, that I couldn't possible see by land! What the hell?"

Quest person: "It gets even better! Now you have to find Brine! Who is even HARDER to find."

Bloodhorn: "Where is this Brine you speak of?"

Quest person: "Southern Barrens."

Blood horn looked at his map, the top half was marked barrens and the bottom half was marked south Barrens.

Bloodhorn: THAT'S ALL OF THE INFORMATION YOUR GIVING ME!

Quest giver: "Yes I like tormenting people"

After another 5 months Bloodhorn finally came across Brine

Bloodhorn: "I'm finally here, now look Brine can I have the water staff or not?"

Brine: "No first you must get me water from that small puddle over there." Brine pointed to a small pool of water that the scorpions were taking a bath in."

Bloodhorn: "scorpions are taking baths in that its poisonous."

Brine- "GET IT!"

Bloodhorn: "Fine fine, if you want to die so be it I am NOT stopping you! But at the same time I'm not getting it for you either."

Brine- "Why not!"

Bloodhorn- "ITS TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU U CAN GET TI YOURSELF!"

Brine: "Get it! Or no water totem for you!" Bloodhorn was already starting down the hill. However the scorpions thought that Bloodhorn was spying on them while bathing so they ganked and killed him. It took 5 minutes for Bloodhorn to get back with the water.

Bloodhorn: "there now can I have the totem?"

Brine: "No first you must go to Tarren mill across the word, and get some dead water from the middle of their dead town in a dead town filled with dead corpses in a well filled with dead corpses."

Bloodhorn: "You want me to go across the world to get you some dead water?"

Brine: "Yes."

Bloodhorn: "Fine whatever."

Bloodhorn went to Tarren mill, however the alliance was planning their usual, 24/7 non stop raid of Tarren mill. Fortunately, Bloodhorn was able to use his pet Gnome as bait while he grabbed a bottle of water and ran out of the town. It is rather odd that the alliance would kill the gnome distraction, but even more odd that a Tauren would have a pet gnome in the first place. Most people prefer to use them as door stops not pets. However Bloodhorn had accidentally set his hearth to Tarren mill, so he was killed by the alliance raiding party. He eventually hi-jacked a gryphon and rode it back to the Barrens.

Bloodhorn- "There I got your god damned dead water! Anything else you want me to get?"

Brine- "Yes in Ashenvail there is a murky, fowl water, that is so fowl and full of sewage it gives birth to living elementals. I want you to get me a bit of that water"

Bloodhorn- "This better be the last pouch of water I have to get."

Bloodhorn walked up to Ashenvail, found the sewage that Brine was talking about, and learned the hard way that by "that gives birth to elementals" meant give birth to lvl 24-26 elementals who like steak. Bloodhorn eventually pulled the, revive at water, fill pouch, then hearth back before elementals saw him.

Sadly thought his Hearth was still set to Tarren mill, so he found himself in the middle of the alliance raiding party. All of the alliance Gryphons were out partying so Bloodhorn stole a gnome and used it as a swimming mount to get back to the barrens.

Brine- "hey nice mount, but I usually use gnomes as door stops."

Bloodhorn- "Man the author has been very offensive to gnomes recently hasn't he?"

Brine- "Yah well they are pretty much useless, except as calculators."

Bloodhorn- "You know as much as I enjoy this conversation can you give me the water totem?"

Brine- "no!"

Bloodhorn- "BUT YOU SAID THAT THAT WAS THE LAST SACK FO WATER I HAD TO GET!"

Brine- "It is, but know that you gave me the water, I have mixed it all together to make you this potion. One you drink it you can see hallucinations, I mean…..spirits….yes once u drink it you can see the water spirit YUP that's right.

Bloodhorn- "You want me to drink water that came from piousness scorpions, undead water, and sewage!"

Brine- "Yes."

Bloodhorn- "Will it kill me?"

Brine- "Probably." Brine then shoved the potion down Bloodhorns throat.

Bloodhorn- "Ew nasty! Hey it says I only have 10 minutes to see the thing!"

Brine- "Wheres your hearth set?"

Bloodhorn- "Cross roads I finally spoke to innkeeper there."

Brine- "well that's too bad cause the halu- I mean spirit you need to fight is in silverpine, just west of Tarren mill."

Bloodhorn- "DA- (the entire portion of this speech has been censored. The original speech was 5 pages long.) ERS"

After 9 minutes and 20 seconds Bloodhorn found himself floating in the great sea. He had tried to swim over. He floated on shore where he saw….

Bloodhorn- "Wow a hallucination of a water elemental."

Water elemental- I am not a hallucination I am a spirit, or at least that's what I'm suppose to say. In order to get the water totem you must beat me first."

Bloodhorn: "Ok." Just as Bloodhorn said that, the water he drank, had a sudden side effect, Death! When he got back to his corpse he could no longer see hallucinations."

Troll- "Don't worry man, if you fail the quest you can talk to me, and I will let you start the whole Shaman quest over again."

Bloodhorn- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"""""" Bloodhorn jumped on the troll and beat him to death. Afterwards he went through the trolls wallet and found a water Totem."

Bloodhorn- "WOOT! I BEAT THE QUEST!"

End

Rouges- (A/N Shaman and rouges are the two longest, after this they get pretty damn short.)There are so many rouge quests. Instead of picking one I decided to pick 3.

A guild of rouges was going about its business. Surprisingly, three night elf rouges got a class quest at the same time. We shall start with the lvl 10 Sharpnpointy

Sharpnpointy: "Ok all I have to do is find Sethier, and rob him………"

5 hours later………..

Sharpnpointy: "Ok I found him. Jeeze this Saytr is really stupid. Why does he spend his whole life on a narrow branch with a 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 foot fall? Oh well."

Sharpnpointy snuck up behind the Saytr and pressed the pick pocket option. In a second the Saytr turned around and broke Sharnpointy's neck.

Sharpnpointy: "Ok I have to be a little more careful." Sharpnpointy revived and stealthed to the Saytr. The Saytr's tail then flicked Sharpnpointy off the world tree.

Sharpnpointy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 feet later) AHHHHHHHHHH SPLAT

Sharpnpointy: "LFG Need full party of people to take out Sethier." Five minutes later a party of 5 level tens charged Sethier. Sethier multiplied into 4 sethiers.

Party of 5:"……………..aw shit"

4 Sethiers: (grins evily)

The 4 sethiers then proceded to killing the party .

SharpnpointyL "LF RAID GROUP WITH ALL LVL 60'S EXCEPT ME TO TAKE OUT SETHIER!"

At this exact moment a guild named, mercenaries for free was walking through Teldresial and decided to help.

29 lvl 60's and a lvl 10 Charged Sethier. The 4 sethiers died, and all responded 4 times making 16 sethiers. This pattern repeated for every one the lvl 60's killed.

One day of killing Sethier's later

500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Sethiers (isn't that the height of the world tree?) were stacked up on top of each other. The party of lvl 60's, was dead.

Party of lvl 60's: (Is dead)

Army of Sethiers: "Wait…why are we on this tree branch? LETS INVADE DARNASUS!"

With that an army of Sethiers charged into Darnasus

Tyranda: "The sacred grove is being defiled! WE MUST KILL THESE FOOLS WITH STARFALL!" The priestess used starfall despite the fact that the move doesn't exist in WoW and all of the sethiers were killed. 4 times that number spontaneously arose from the ground. All of which died, and then came up 4 times in numbers. This process repeated until Tyranda fell asleep.

Army of Sethiers: "HA! NOT EVEN ELUNES TOOTH PICKS CAN STOP US! WE SHALL TAKE OVER ALL OF AZEROTH!"

Sharpnpointy: "Somehow, I feel a bit responsible for this."

Meanwhile in hillsbrad foothills

Toknives: "I've been looking for this place for days!" Toknives was now infront of a treasure chest.

Toknives: "Well the quest says to open this. TIME TO LOCK PICK!" Toknives opened the chest….and a lvl ? Elite jumped out of the chest and decapitated him.

Toknives: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Quest: "#4#4 j00 F3LL 4 1y7 P#00L"

Toknives: "Damn! I guess I have to go back to my rouge trainer and get detect trap, and disarm trap. Because disarming a trap will SURELY stop some guy from jumping out of a chest." Toknives began to walk to iron forge, when an army of Sethiers chanting WORLD DOMINATION WORLD DOMINATION! Ran over him.

Meanwhile

Rougy: "FINALLY! I am about to beat this quest, even after its annoyance….."

(FLASH BACK)

Rougey: "OK….all I have to do is pick pocket this guy and…..

DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shiginmi barged into the room with 10 corpses being dragged behind him by his pet wolf.

Random person: "ITS SHIGINMI FROM CHAPTER 1 AND 2!

Shiginmi: (kills boss) "Hey rouge, whats this place for. I saw that there were elites here so I decided to kill everything here.

Rougey: "……………………………IT TOOK ME 5 HOURS TO SNEAK UP HERE AN DU JUST KILLED THE PERSON WHO I WAS SUPPOSE TO PIT POCKET!"

Shiginmi: "ohhhhhhhhhhh it's a class quest. Oh well sorry." Shiginmi ran outside with Rougy chasing after him

Rougey: "GET BACK HERE!" Suddenly an Elite responded and Killed Rougy on the spot.

(END FLASH BACK)

(A/N That was based on my own personal experience….me being the hunter…I SAID I WAS SORRY!)

Rougey: "Now…I beat the quest….hey what's this buff?"

Touch of Zanzil

Agility cut in half

For a week

#4#4 j00

f3LL 4 17

Rougey: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At that point Rougey was trampled by an army of Sethiers shouting WORLD DOMINATION WORLD DOMINATION

End

NOW for the shorter quests, starting with the infamous DRUID QUEST!

Druids

The story starts in Darnasus where Whitepaw was talking to his class master

Whitepaw: "Ok I found purified 5 sickly deer. IT turns out that the water form the lake in dark shore comes form those green sludge pools in fel wood."

People eating fish they caught in darkshore: "……(look at fish)……(die)"

Whitepaw: "And as if THAT wasn't enough now you now you just had me go into a HUGE lake and find a TINY little bottle, and then go into fatigue water, a seal, AND I STILL DON'T HAVE MY SEAL FORM!"

Class master: "It will be worth it, after all you get to go to teleport to a continent bordering winterspring and felwood whenever you want."

Whitepaw: "Ok… good point. Fine I will go to westfall."

(3 hours later)

Whitepaw: "Well I'm in Westfall…….the quest says….its somewhere in the water."

White claw looked at his map.

Whitepaw: "hm…….well that narrows it down to the west, north and south….WHY AM I DOING THESE QUESTS!"

Whitepaw then found a ship with 50 elite murlocks and the seal.

Whitepaw: "Ok, all I have to do is kill 1 murlock at a time……."Whitepawt 1 murlock. 50 other murlocks spawned out of no where and killed whitepaw.

Whitepaw: "…this sucks, but since we want to keep this class quest short I wotn tell you about my miracles fight with the murlocks, which was simply me calling in a game master to help"

Whitepaw eventually beat the quest, and deleted his character to make a Shaman and to kill the person who gave him the quest

End

Guy form audience: "THAT SUCKED!"

Now onto the realllly short fics, starting with the warlock

Warlocks

Lockrock: "Class master, I am ready to become one with my void walker."

Class master: "Please. Step onto the summoning circle, and finally replace your annoying imp, with a willing servent."

Lockrock summoned his new voidwalker.

Lockrock: "Marvelous….I shall name him….Hell boy, but to avoid copyright I'm going to change it to Hell floating creation

Hell floating creating suddenly turned red and hit Lockrock

Lockrock: "OW! I guess you don't like the name."

Classmaster: "You must tame your void walker by beating him to death,"

Lockrock: "Is that it?" The summoned monstrosity jumped on top of Lockrock and beat him to death."

Classmaster: "I…have never…seen someone actually get BEATEN by their own void walker. THAT'S IT YOU ARE OFFICIALY KICKED OUT OF THE SECRET WARLOCK CLUB!

Lockrock: (is dead)

End

See, I told you they would get shorter. At this point you may find that they are so short they don't really have a point WELL TOO BAD! You are stuck with them, its not like there is some kind of magical Back button to get you out of my fic!

Warriors:

Takeno walked into the storm wind bar to talk to some guy.

Guy: "If you want your defensive stance you have to beat up a drunk."

Takeno: "Ok." Takeno walked over to the drunk at the other end of the bar.

Drunk: "What are you looking at?"

Takeno pulled out his sword and repeatedly slashed at the drunk.

Drunk: "AH I GIVE UP!"

Takeno stabbed the drunk to death.

Random guy: "WAZA HELL! GET OUT OF HERE AND SPEAK TO THE OLD DILLUSINAL MAN IN EAST LOGGING CAMP JUST DON'T KILL ME!

Takeno went to east logging camp and spoke to the delusional old man

Man: "Some jerk dressed in an alliance tabard stole my badge. I thought he was a coronal cause he was wearing the private tabard."

Takeno: "How can you mistake a defiase for a coronal?"

Man: "HE WAS WEARING A GOD DAMNED TABARD!"

Takeno went over and killed the defiase. After killing the bandit 2 defiase attacked him. Takeno ran away and came back to get the corpse only to find it had responded.

Takeno killed the 2 defiase and killed the corpse that had responded. Just then a bear ran out of no where and killed him.

When Takeno came back the guy was back. Takeno killed the bears, wolves, and defiase around the area. Just as Takeno was about to attack the 2 defiase he killed earlier respawned and killed him.

When Takeno came back EVERYTHING had responded

Takeno: "I spent this entire fic without saying more than 3 lines….and THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETERN FOR MY RESPECTFULL SILENCE! Takeno committed suicide.

The end :)

Guy reading fic: "wow this is stupid"

Its getting rather annoying to write all of these. Now comes mage

MAGE

Flameweaver: "Class master! What do you need me to do?"

Class trainer: "Go investigate the magical river running right outside of storm wind."

Flameweaver: "YES SIR!" Flame weaver ran to the "MAGIC" river and was killed by some "Magic" Defiase bandits

Flameweaver: "I have reterned. The water appears to be….NORMAL! except it is now filled with my blood."

Class trainer: "Well then investigate that small island to the east and read the stone tablet…I mean MAGIC stone tablet."

Flameweaver read the "MAGIC" Stone tablet and was killed by some "MAGIC" defiase sorcerers.

Flameweaver "I read the stone. It had NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

Class trainer: "Good now I want you to investigate the magic toaster in the defiase camp."

Flameweaver killed his class trainer and stole his staff. Later he claimed he got the staff for beating the quest as an alaby.

End

That's it I know its NOT FUNNY! But hey there are 9 classes, and only 5 Me's….I mean…….look hunter is next

HUNTER

Shiginmi: "Fa la la la la WAIT IM NOT LVL 10!"

Enter random lvl 10 hunter

Huntztokil: "Fa la la la la. Class trainer what do I need to do?"

Class trainer: "Catch a night saber and…..

Huntztokil: "DON'E!"

Class trainer: "Good now kill it and go catch a bigger one."

Huntztokil abandoned his pet and beat it to death as soon as his enraged pet tried to attack him.

Huntztokil: (after getting another night saber) "Ok heres a bigger one."

Class trainer: "You have mastered catching creatures of the land, but what of those of the air? Can you catch them?"

Huntztokil: "isn't it just like catching a land animal?"

Class trainer: "Yes but go get me an owl anyways."

Huntztokil beat his new night saber to death and caught an owl.

Class trainer: "Excelent. You have proven that you don't care about your pet's welfare. Now there is no chance of you going into your pet talent line. That is good. Now that you have proven yourself go hand in the quest in darnassus.

Huntztokil: "When is the next hunter quest lvl 20"

Class trainer: "There is no other hunter quest until the epic quest."

Huntztokil: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End

Are these getting repetitive? Is this the third time I ended it by shouting NOOOOOOO? Well I can't keep track. Now for priests

PRIEST

Holymage: "My quest is to use heal on you."

Guy: "ok."

Holymage (uses heal)

Holymage: "Now wat?"

Guy: "That's it. That's your entire quest."

Holymage: "WOW THAT SUCKS!"

End

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT PRIESTS AND PALLYS I KNOW BEYR LITTLE ONE

To finish this fic I have decided to give pallys a flare

Paladin

Truth mace: "Hello random corpse."

Corpse: "You must revive me to beat the quest."

Truth mace: "Ok." (revives corpse.)

Corpse: "IM ALIVE! YES YES IM ALIVE! I CAN SEE AGAIN

Palyone: "Excuse me."

Corpse: "WOOT WOOT!"

Truthmace: "Yes?"

Palyone: "I need to revive this guy for my quest."

Corpse: "OH YAH! OH YAH!"

Truthmace: "sure just let me kill him for you."

Corpse: "huh?"

Truth mace: (hits corpse on ehad)

Truthmace: "there he is dead."

Corpse: "Actualy I'm not quite dead.

Truthmace: "Well at least he's mortally wounded."

Corpse: "actually I think I'm feeling better."

Truthmace: "DON'T STEAL MONTY PYTHON YOU ASS!"

Truthmace hit the corpse…HARD

Corpse: "you call yourself holy? And here you are hitting me with a giant hammer until I die?"

Truthmace: "Yes hammers are holy. THEY SMASH THINGS GOOD! With that Truth mace killed the corpse."

End

**Ok not to self never try to do something that involves making 5 chars and making them lvl 10, which doesn't take that long in total but it is So ANNOYING (kills self) hoped u liked it. Not sure what I will make the next chapter on… I do have some ideas though hehehe. **

**R&R**


End file.
